


Silly We

by LovingPillow



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Complete, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2019-03-13 19:41:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13577622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovingPillow/pseuds/LovingPillow
Summary: The Founders were able of finding able-bodies to tryst in. Helga chose not to, for she was loyal to a fault. Rowena held no pleasure, for knowledge was not involved. Godric was clearly eager by trysting once at dawn. Salazar remained the only one who knew there was more to trysting than trysting really was.





	Silly We

It was the first time he possessed a female body, the old croon had to admit, so of course he took to seeing himself through the mirror. Her roommates were all down at Hogsmeade, so he had a while to play around.

 _What are you doing in my head?_ she questioned as he laid there, enjoying the feel of satin as they rubbed against his shoulders. He would enjoy it even more had she been one who slept in the nude, but her gown was modest, that he could appreciate.

 _I'm sure you've read Hogwarts: A History well enough to know just why I am in your head_ , he claimed, and felt his lips twitch up when she mentally recalled all the pages as quick as possible. He did find it amusing how she was so similar to Rowena, and yet she was more like Godric, courtesy of the Sorting Hat he and the rest created with a piece of their personalities. She would have done well in his house, even if she was a Muggle-born, because the then and the now are different, and muggles have stopped holding Witch Hunts, making them more favourable to his eyes.

Silence greeted him as soon as she found the page she was looking for, and he heard her read it with hesitancy, as though she didn't want to believe it was happening. Shifting against the sheets, he held back a whimper. The silk felt glorious against his skin, even if it wasn't his own skin, and he wanted to know just how well it would feel in a body that wasn't yet fully matured.

 _Why have you decided on me?_ she finally asked as she felt the sensations much more pleasurably, now that she was feeling what he felt, and it made her shiver while the warm air brushed against her glistening skin. Sweat was normal when she woke, but this wasn't the kind where you grew cold. No, this was the kind where heat was the only thing on both minds, and Salazar revelled in it.

He didn't know how to answer, his breath in puffs as he conjured a magical dildo, one of the few Muggle contraptions he had seen over the years, though he'd never used it on himself, and why would he? He understood that females enjoyed it immensely, but his arsehole would not enjoy it, so he simply teased her body with it.

Hermione could only feel as he played her body like a fiddle, and she wanted to arch her back in response to these sensations, but her body was controlled by him, so she could only feel and let it roll through her in waves. On a side note, she honestly felt that this was the weirdest thing that's ever happened yet, everything taken into consideration.

 _You're a virgin, aren't you?_ Salazar asked when he felt uncomfortable, and immediately seized his actions.

Thankfully unable to blush in her possessed body, Hermione grudgingly affirmed his suspicions. It wasn't something she liked to boast about, or even boast about in general, considering everyone in her dorm had already lost their virginities to one boy or another. It made her feel left out, even though she didn't want to lose her virginity for such a silly reason.

Salazar didn't want to continue trying, so he vanished his contraption and set to pleasing himself without providing painful discomfort.

Soft puffs of breath escaped his mouth as he rubbed himself, getting her knickers damp as he rolled against her little bulb, trusting the pleasure to override the pain. It was similar to circling the tip of his head, even though it was much smaller and chocked-full of blood.

The longer he focused on his pleasure, the faster he would form a metaphysical apparition of himself, and then he would be able to tryst in.

Hermione was afraid, but anticipation rolled through her as he continued to wreck havoc along her body. Who knew her nipples would feel so good under his touch?

Already, he could feel himself form on top of her body, and with a pleasant shudder, found himself guiding her hands instead of guiding them himself, and he enjoyed feeling something real beneath his palms; even more when he watched her respond.

Opening her eyes, she saw him hover over her in a form that was both transparent and opaque. His translucent figure was smirking down at her, testing his fingers as they splayed against her stomach, feeling her instead of feeling himself through her.

She knew what was coming, but she wasn't prepared for it. Knowing he would take her, as one started, they couldn't be stopped, she anticipated his will, and held her breath as he travelled low. Her hips jolted from his touch, and she couldn't hold her breath that long, so she shuddered with a huff.

"Responsive..." he murmured, finding her little bulb. Brushing against her sorely dampened knickers, he breathed in her scent, and it was heavy with arousal, encouraging him not to delay.

Under the onslaught of his fingers, she could barely form a word, much less a sentence, and focused on covering her lips to stop herself from crying out loud.

His fingers soon slid in, and her hips brushed against him as she lifted herself with a muffled shout. Her knickers had been vanished without a sound, and he was pleased to feel her response much more vividly as time went on.

When she was sufficiently prepared, he decided it was time. Spreading her legs, he slowly pushed against her, letting her accommodate to his head before he broke through her hymen. It would grow back, but the first time was always the most painful, so he held still as she held her breath.

When her walls contracted, he was given the go. Without a sound, he started thrusting in her, revelling in his tryst as much as any other would in his place.

Hermione had always been curious about the tryst, ever since she read the book cover to cover, about a million times since her first year, and now that she knew, she could feel herself flush to the bones, begging for release.

Her first time was taken by Slytherin's Founder, and as odd as it sounds, it wasn't that bad.

"Witch," he growled, feeling his balls slap against her buttocks.

"Wizard," she groaned, wrapping her legs around his metaphysical waist.

It was enough for him to ejaculate, and not long after, found himself with a temporary form.

"I intend to make use of this time, _Hermione_ ," he said, enjoying the way her hips rolled beneath him.

" _Salazar_ ," she said no more, but he heard her loud and clear.

It was the first of many trysts, and each time he returned, he would stay just an hour longer.

In the future, the tabloids would be shocked to hear of his return, and Gringotts would be pleased to reopen his vaults, all which had been charmed to preserve until his eventual return.

Godric would have rolled in his grave if he knew he could've done the same thing, but he was too busy finding newer toys, and not a single treasure.

For reasons unknown, he returned to his former glory, yet retained everything he knew. It was only natural that he sought her as a partner, one of equal standing, and with her agreement, they would work their way up to the top of the world.


End file.
